digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gomamon (Adventure)
Gomamon is a fictional character from the Digimon franchise. He is a Rookie level Sea Animal Digimon whose body is covered with warm fur that allows him to live on very cold shores. Gomamon is reliable but he takes life a lot easier, and he tends to meddle in any affair he comes across. He is Joe Kido's partner in the series Digimon Adventure. Descripiton He can talk with fishes and control them. Digivolution *'Fresh'(Baby I) - Pitimon *'In-Training'(Baby II) - Bukamon *'Rookie'(Child) - Gomamon *'Champion'(Adult) - Ikkakumon *'Ultimate'(Perfect) - Zudomon Attacks Gomamon's signature attack, as seen in Digimon Adventure 01 and 02, is called *'Marching Fishes' Gomamon's attack was originally dubbed "Fish Power" in the early episodes of Digimon Adventure, but the attack was soon changed to the definitive "Marching Fishes".. Gomamon gathers a hoard of fish friends to attack the enemy or to just help him out. His other attacks, as seen in video games or cards, are: *'Tail Slap:' Backward flips in the air, slapping foe with his tail. *'Bubble Deflector:' Gomamon surrounds himself with a bubble shield which does damage when it bursts. *'Sliding Seal:' Slides at the enemy's feet, tripping them. *'Claw Attack:' Slashes enemies with his sharp claws. Appearances Digimon Adventure *Voiced by R. Martin Klein (US) and Junko Takeuchi (Japan). Gomamon first appeared when he digivolved from Bukamon to protect Joe from Kuwagamon in episode one of Digimon Adventure. He is Joe's partner and his goal is to lighten Joe up, to make him less serious. Later in the adventure he digivolved to Ikkakumon when the Black-Gear-infected Unimon attacked the DigiDestined. When the kids returned to the Real World to halt the plans of Myotismon on August 3, 1999, Joe and T.K. attempted to return to Odaiba. However, they were ambushed by MegaSeadramon while they were passing Rainbow Bridge. Joe saving T.K. from drowning gave Ikkakumon the power to Digivolve to Zudomon, who defeated MegaSeadramon. Zudomon became a valued ally in the battles against Myotismon, the Dark Masters, and Apocalymon. Before they went their separate ways, Joe thanked Gomamon for being a good friend. Digimon Adventure 02 A year after their adventure, Joe and Gomamon were reunited in the series Digimon Adventure 02. Joe gave up his Crest power to free the Sovereigns; as a result, Gomamon lost the power to become Zudomon. Two years later, when the Digimon Emperor was conquering the Digital World, Gomamon was among the old generation Digimon to help the new gang out. One such event was when Gomamon challenged the Emperor when he was forcing some Gizamon to build a Control Spire in the frozen north. He was attacked by the Gizamon, who were promised a reward by the Emperor if they did so. He was left for dead, but the second group of DigiDestined managed to save him and, they together destroyed the finished Control Spire. He also came to the Real World on Christmas Eve and on Christmas day, helping to gather the Digimon who appeared world-wide along with Control Spires. He received a power boost from one of the DigiCores of Azulongmon, which restored his ability to Digivolve to Ultimate. The next day, however, during the battle with SkullSatamon of the Daemon Corps, the strain of being in the Real World got to Gomamon, so he and the others had to return. Before leaving, he sacrificed the the energy to go Ultimate to power up Imperialdramon to Fighter Mode. Gomamon was later seen during BlackWarGreymon's incursions into the real-world. He was later seen sealing the Hikarigaoka Gate and in the final battle against MaloMyotismon. Digimon Frontier * Voiced by Joe Ochman (US) and Yuki Kaida (Japan) Many unrelated Gomamon are seen as minor characters in Digimon Frontier. A group of Gomamon were separated from their Gomamon friends on Goma Island by whirlpools. In a later episode some Gomamon were seen at the Autumn Leaf Fair during both visits. V-Tamer A Gomamon named Gon appeared in Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01. Gon the Gomamon lives in the Net Ocean. He often swims in the ocean, despite that the evil MarineDevimon has surfaced to attack anyone who attempts to swim near the Tag of Sea. But Gon takes the risk to keep in contact with Whamon, the Net Ocean Protector, to update him on current activities. At first, he thought Taichi was stupid for training Zeromaru to swim. However, the human-Digimon combo proved to Gon that Digimon have limitless possibilities. Thus, he resolved to fight with them, becoming braver, too. Eventually, after MarineDevimon was defeated, Gon digivolved to Ikkakumon and inherited the position of Net Ocean Protector from Whamon. Notes Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Digimon Deep Savers family fi:Gomamon tr:Gomamon